1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mathematical expression display control apparatus, a mathematical expression display control method, and a computer readable medium recording mathematical expression display control program thereon, capable of naturally displaying a mathematical expression.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, in an electronic calculator called a scientific electronic calculator, a mathematical expression which is input with keys by a user or a calculation result thereof is displayed in one row in a notation form as it is for the most part.
For example, in a case where a mathematical expression with a power format is input, an exponent cannot be naturally displayed on the upper right side of a symbol or a number which is a base thereof. Therefore, if “X” is squared, this is displayed in one row such as “X^2”.
In addition, for example, in the same manner for a case of a mathematical expression including a fraction, a numerator and a denominator with a fraction symbol interposed therebetween cannot be vertically naturally displayed, and thus inputting such as “A/B” is performed and is displayed in one row as it is.
Therefore, a scientific electronic calculator is considered which allows a mathematical expression to be displayed in a natural format as printed in a textbook. In addition, a scientific electronic calculator is considered in which, if a mathematical expression is input and a fraction key [a/b] is pressed, a fraction of which a numerator incorporates a forward mathematical expression chunk part at a cursor position and a denominator incorporates a backward mathematical expression chunk part is displayed (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-199174).
As above, the scientific electronic calculator, which can display, in a natural notation form, a function (2D (dimension) function) such as a power or a fraction required to be displayed in a vertically overlapping manner, has a great effect on teaching mathematics to beginners including elementary school students and middle school students.
In general school education teaching mathematics to beginners, learning of an inverse number is performed in relation to learning of a fraction. In this case, learning of an inverse number of a numerical value X which is not “0” is performed in a fraction form such as “1/X”.
However, in a scientific electronic calculator of the related art, an inverse number of the numerical value X is displayed in a power format such as “X−1” (or “X^−1”) which is not learned in schools, and is calculated, and thus it is hard to use such a scientific electronic calculator as a proper learning tool.
The present invention has been made in consideration of these circumstances, and an object thereof is to provide a mathematical expression display control apparatus, a mathematical expression display control method, and a mathematical expression display control program, enabling calculation regarding an inverse number to be appropriately learned in association with a fraction.